Information and Communication Technology (ICT) has become a virtual medium for sustaining human relations, personal communication and social participation. Older adults are the emerging segment of ICT consumers. However, with reports indicating an ever-growing digital skill divide between them and younger ICT users, a vast population of older adults may not get to realize the multidimensional benefits of ICT. With these trends combined with a decline in health and functioning associated with aging, distinctive cohorts of older adults remain at-risk of losing social connections and access to community resources. Therefore, it is critical to explore whether investing in resources to improve access and use of ICT by high-risk older adults can augment their technology adoption, social connections, information and health resource access and independent community living. This project has two specific aims. The first aim is to gain an understanding of the characteristics and the needs of high-risk older adults in using and adopting ICT, specifically focusing on current usage, challenges, and barriers to learning, and identification of personal goals linked to ICT. Based on these findings, the second aim is to develop a novel ICT intervention specific to the needs of high- risk older adults and empirically test its effect on broad ranging psychosocial and health indicators. The second aim's activity [intervention] will target the identified high-risk cohorts of older adults living in small towns and rural communities in New Hampshire, because the scope of ICT may be more significant in terms of their health, subjective well-being, and community access. To address Aim I, we will conduct a needs assessment of older adults through: 1) a survey of 400 older adults; and 2) two focus groups comprised of older adults (n=12) and primary support family members and agency personnel (n=12). To address Aim II, we will conduct a two-year randomized study with 80 older adults with 40 enrolled in an individualized home-based ICT training program, and the other 40 assigned to a control group. The training will be regulated in a way to facilitate sustainable use of ICT by the end of the study. Data will be collected prior to the training and during six-month intervals through the two-year study and will include measures of social connectedness, technology adoption and self-efficacy, independence, subjective wellbeing and health. The findings are expected to generate evidence- based knowledge and inform health and service providers about practical strategies for incorporating ICT for meaningful aging-in-place. This study will be useful contribution to gerontology and ICT research, as it will yield data that has not previously been reported within the target population.